OBSESSION
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Mainly Sean/Emma, some Manny/Emma. As Sean's in jail, and Craig's on tour in season 6, Emma just thought she and Manny's..curiousity..was a one time thing, just two lonely girls missing their boyfriends. She is truly in love with Sean and Sean only, but Manny seems to be getting too intense with their relationship that Emma starts to fear for her life..and Sean's. INTENSE STORY.
1. Please Tell Me You Feel The Same

**Okay. So, this is set Season 6, right after Emma dumped Peter, found out he put weed in Sean's locker, then went to visit Sean in prison, held hands, shared a lovey dovey moment and got him a better laywer. Manny is dating a far away Craig who comes now and then from his music tour to see her.**

**ONTO THE STORY..**

_Dear Emma,_

_You know me well enough to know I'm not good with expressing feelings, so this love letter is a lot for me, but it's the only way I can talk to you.. so I'll try to make it short, even though I can go on and on with how inlove I am with you._

_Thankyou for getting me a better lawyer, maybe I'll have a better chance in this now. And again, thankyou..for breaking up with that stupid little boy. I could kill Peter for what he's done, not just to me..but to you, and to us. I came back for you, I admit it now, and I'm sorry I tried to ruin your relationship from the start but that's how crazy I am about you. I'm glad you could forgive me for that dumb race he and I went on, you can't win a girls heart by racing cars.. specially when you almost kill a man. Please trust me when I say I'll never hurt you again. I love you, I always have, even when we aren't together I'm still loving you..but you found that out when I stepped infront of a bullet for you the other year, didn't you? I can be such a sucker for you Miss Nelson.. I'd do anything for you._

_Please tell me you feel the same,  
Sean._

Emma smiled sweetly, a blush running to her cheeks still even though she was reading it over and over in class.

Manny leaned over and peaked, "Whatcha reading?" she teased and then saw, she rolled her eyes, "You've been reading that non stop."

Emma just shook her head smiling and hid it back into her binder.

Manny sighed, she didn't know if she was jealous on the fact Emma put more attention in an invisible boyfriend than her, or jealous at their perfect relationship.

Manny knew what it was like to have an invisible boyfriend, she was annoyed with Craig who gave her only after midnight calls, (on a school night), and once a month visits with passionless sex. He wasn't thrilling as he use to be. Okay, maybe Manny did envy Emma, her relationship with Degrassis bad boy had lasted until present.. Manny's never had a guy stay interested in her that long.. she was what girls say 'a slut' but she was really just trying to find love.

Manny eyed Emma toe to head, the cute innocent white high heels with those long tanned legs and white mini skirt to match her shoes. Then, a black 3rd quater sleeve shirt that hugged the toned curves and perfect sized breasts.

Then, that long blonde hair waving down her shoulders.

Ok, so Manny understood why a guy could get wrapped up in a girl as beautiful as that, but Manny was hot too right? Guys said it all that time..but she didn't want to be hot..she wanted to be beautiful..

"I think I'm just going to give up on guys completely." Manny told Emma, walking out the door with her as the bell rang.

Manny lived with her, so they grabbed their bags together. Manny leaned on Emma's locker and smiled as the blonde just laughed sweetly to her.

"No shocker for me Manny Santos." Emma told her, "You are one wild girl.. but if you did, I would not judge you." she informed, closing her locker.

"you can do it with me." Manny offered, smirking playfully.

Emma took it more as a joke as Manny actually found herself gawking Emma again, as the blonde put on her bag, stretching her arms and moving her chest out to do so. Manny eyed her chest again, and then looked up so not to be caught and eyed Emma's lip, she would love to kiss those full lips.. make innocent little Emma deflower once and for all as well. Manny shook her head, this is Emma we're talking about.

"I'm busy with Prince Charming now," Emma laughed, "Maybe next time?" she joked again, not taking Manny's new announcement seriously.

Manny felt her heart flutter though, but mustered a laugh and nodded, following her out the school.

"Home is this way." Teased Manny, grabbing Emma's hand as she went the other way.

Emma laughed, then shrugged..she thinks she was actually going to go see Sean, in person..talk about the letter and set some things straight. It wasn't hard to see, Emma's always been Sean's, she always wanted him and when he came back this year, she wanted to jump right into his arms.. infront of her boyfriend Peter at the time too.

"I'm going to go see Sean." Emma admitted outloud, her heart speeding up.

Manny kept holding her hand and held tighter when Emma went to go, "no." She said firmly, Emma gave her a look and Manny blinked, "I mean no, you should do it later," she pretending to look at her cellphones time, "Visiting hours are over now."

"Oh." Emma said bluntly, looking around, she didn't know that. Damn. She sadly looked back down at her jacket, where she folded Sean's letter into.

"Come on." Manny said with her famous dimpled smile, "Lets go watch horror movies and eat popcorn. It's a Friday night!"

The girls did just that, and Emma fell asleep beside Manny in the living room, the couch pulled out into the sofa bed it was.

The movie rolled to credits, and Manny turned her head toward Emma, Emma was fast asleep, Manny slightly smiled, always the one to pass out first.

Manny watched as Emma curled a little, still facing her and hugged the pillow underneath her. She then curled up beside Emma and closed her eyes, falling asleep with her.

"_Manny, wake up." Whispered Emma into Manny's ear. Manny groaned and woke up._

"_Em, what is it?" Manny asked, yawning and opened her eyes, seeing Emma laying over her. She blushed._

"_I-I.." Emma stared off to then ask, "How long has it been since you..made love to Craig?" she asked, biting her lip nervously. Manny smirked, so innocent her little blondie was._

"_I wouldn't say it was making love, I'd say just useless fucking." Shrugged Manny._

"_Manny!" exclaimed Emma, gasping as her foul languge. Manny giggled, leaning up on her elbows, even closer to Emma's face her was still leaning over her, beside her._

"_Em, your so goody two shoes." Manny taunted, raising a challenging eyebrow, she should make Emma do something..dangerous._

"_am I now?" Emma taunted back and Manny gave a look when Emma raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Would a goody toe shoes wear this to bed?" her seducing voice asked, and tug her blanket down a bit, "Beside her best friend?"_

_Manny's mouth dropped, and she was drooling, Emma wore a lace push up bra, and though she didn't need it, so her breasts were huge, supple. She wore matching black lace panties with panty hose attached with a guard. _

_She heard Emma giggle and blinked, looking into her eyes, Emma was biting down on her index finger and then moved that finger, down her neck, chest, tummy, and stopped at her panties. Manny looked back at her with deer in the head lights eyes, and Emma's eyes shut, moaning, she had finally stuck her finger in her-_

Manny gasped, waking up, and breathed hard. She tried to catch her breath and looked around, still night, still beside Emma who was sleeping still..not in a sexy outfit seducing Manny. Just a dream, just a dream...

Manny laid back down watching Emma closely..just a really hot dream. She clenched her thighs together, feeling the hotness of her pussy. Oh god, she was turned on right now, badly. She wanted Emma.

Emma slept soundly and Manny couldn't help but slowly reach her hand out. She slowly brought the blanket off of Emma and Emma wore her usual sheep pajama shorts and white tank top. Her chest rised up and down and Manny noticed her nipples were showing, they were hard. God she just wanted to.. Manny could help but trace her fingers down Emma's chest, careful not to wake her.

God, was this rape? They were girls, they changed infront of another all the time..but she's never seen.. her parts. But she was aching too.

Manny slipped her hand into Emma's shirt, Emma's breast filling her hand, Manny flipped on her stomach beside Emma and worked her hand to stroke her breast back and forth, feeling Emma's nipple hardeneing more in her palm, she then let her fingers touch it, and bit her lip, pinching it.

Emma sighed in her sleep, but didn't wake.

Manny felt her thighs clench harder together. She then gasped at herself and cursed, taking her hand back and holding away from Emma as if it was possessed by the devil.

Manny ran into Emma's bedroom, leaving Emma sleeping upstairs. She breathed hard and fell on Emma's back onto her back. She can't believe she just did that.

Emma's exotic sigh ran through Manny's mind, she couldn't help as she moved her fingers inside of her shorts. Manny whimpered, her pussy already tender from the dream and doing that to Emma, just thinking about the blonde sighing for her, made Manny come quickly, wildily. Manny held onto her breath letting the orgasm hit her harder, imagining Emma going down on her, she finally screamed out and clenched her eyes shut, bucking her hips up more so her fingers could fill her and then made circular slow motions to calm her down. She jerked, and then finally caught her breath.

Jesus.

Manny woke up the next day to find Emma grabbing her coat in her room, she sat up and then her heart pounded, remembering last night.

"Morning." She mustered, trying to act cool.

Emma was distracted but muttered a morning, Manny's heart raced faster. Fuck! Did she know!

"What's wrong?" squeeked Manny.

Emma huffed, "I can't find my favorite jacket.. I wanted to look good today." She wanted to cry, but that would just be so lame. But ugh! It was important.. she needed to look good. A blush raised to her cheeks, even though he use to say she looked good in anything..

"Your going to go see Sean?" Manny asked, as if reading her mind.

Emma nodded happily, "The lawyer Dad got him, let me have a special pass, I can go in whenever I want. I'm going to suprize him." She said.

Manny growled, "Cute." Before she landed back on the bed with a thud.

Emma looked over and grinned, jumping on the bed and crawling over Manny. Manny's breath was at loss when Emma was leaning over her.

"Don't worry, I know your missing Craig, I'll come home asap and we'll have girls night again." She kissed Manny's head and then jumped off the bed

Manny silently cursed. As if Craig was even a problem anymore, it's Emma who she full out wanted now..and the girl was too giddy to notice, too busy gleeful over the fact she was going to see Sean. She bet Sean has fucked already, and Emma was still a virgin, wouldn't it be better if she was with a girl instead then?

Manny shook her head from her thoughts and groaned, curling into a ball to try to sleep again, no reason to get up. There was nothing to live for!

Emma flashed a pass at a security gaurd as she came into the prison gate, he nodded and led her down a private passage. The buzzed some gate open and they walked into the holding cells.

Sean had his own, since being just 18, and still on jury. The judge didn't state his sentence yet.

The guard muttered to Emma, "1 hour." Usually they warned visitors that if the prisoner started fights or touched her, to call for them, or had a guard watching the whole time, but they didn't, not with Sean. One because his crime was 'accidentle', he was pleading, and he was a good kid, the guards didn't have to pull him out of cafeteria fights, actually, a random prisoner started with him the other week and Sean didn't even hit back, trying to earn goody points.

That had to be good right? They trusted his cell alone? Maybe he'd get out sooner with just a warning like Peter? Or house arrest? He was a year older than them so ofcourse he got the worse over Peter even though Peter drove him to it.

Emma opened the cell door and closed it behind her. It was a full door, so they had their privacy.

Sean looked up from his bed, reading a newspaper as he leaned against the wall, one knee of as his elbow leaned on it, holding the paper until it completely dropped when he saw Emma standing there.

God she was drop dead beautiful. She smiled ever so sweetly to him and his heart happily pounded as he got up.

"You came back." He said, his husky voice making her knees weak as she nodded.

She couldn't help but put her hand on his cheek, he sighed, closing his eyes. Her touch made him relax, breath, she loved the effect she had on him.

"You still have the bruise." Emma pouted, but was happy it was slowly going away, just a little blue under his right eye, she took her other hand to run her fingers over it gently.

Sean watched her hopelessly, he wished he was out of here, with her, taking her to places and on dates like she deserved.. if she'd take him back ofcourse.

He gently took hold of her wrist, making her stop and then slipped his fingers into hers, piercing his lips together and moved his other arm around her, pressing her into him. Emma stopped breathing and felt her heart racing so high and hard, he could probably feel it.

"did you get my letter?" he asked, nervously, only Emma Nelson could make him feel this way.

Emma nodded closing her eyes when he leaned his forehead down on hers.

"Be mine.." he whispered desperately, "Please? Give me one more chance, I'll prove to you I'm a better man."

Emma leaned in and kissed him, he sighed happily and kissed her back, it was slow, full of respect and love, until she deepened it, wrapping her arms around his neck, both his arms tightly around her waist now. He kissed her passionately until she was breathless and pulled away.

She whispered near his lips, "I will." He smiled, closing his eyes, "When you get out." She playfully said, pulling away but he caught her hands tightly. She gasped but giggled softly.

He sighed again, only giving her a 'your evil' look but smirked, nodding.

"You still have this picture?" Emma asked, as she looked around his cell, so cold, so small.

Just a bed and toilet area, and a chair near a window with bars on it. But on his wall he taped up a letter, Emma thought it was from his mom, then a picture beside it of their first date.

She smiled, trying not to blush as she wanted to make him squirm, "You put it up?" she teased and went over to it to look.

"I kinda like you." he teased back, holding his pride down that she caught him with their old picture, he ended up cracking a grin though and went over with her.

She laughed at it, god so young, so stupid.. specially her on their first date. God, she made him go through garbage for her 'lost' wallet that ended up in her back pocket.

Sean watched her from behind admiringly, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and she melted almost instantly into his arms as he kissed her neck and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you.." she confessed back, and he slowly turned her and leaned down, kissing her again, moving his fingers through her long blonde hair.

Mm, vanilla.

She then gasped and pulled away, he groaned in disapproval.

"I gotta go." Emma admitted sheepishly, "Told Manny I'd hangout with her again."

"How is she without Craig?" Sean asked, making conversation but really just wanted to kiss her again. They lost so much time apart, and it was his fault, once for leaving her to be with 'his type' of people, troublemakers..so she could be free of him and crusade her environment beliefs and find a guy who could do that with her, a smarter guy.. he never thought he was good enough for her, yet here they stood, still inlove.

"You heard he left for music tour?" Emma asked him, he nodded, she went on frowning, "She's sad.. I think.. I catch her just staring off, in her own little world."

"It sucks being alone." Admitted Sean, knowing the feeling as he sat on his jail bed.

"Well she has me." Emma insisted, and stood infront of him as he looked up at her, giving her a playful glare.

"Lucky her." He said, voice deep, "I'm extremely..jealous." his eyes burned into hers with passion, want.

"I'll come again soon." Emma said, needing to leave. His voice, his over good looking looks, his more worked out abs and arms..he must be working out in the yard.. she was having naughty thoughts and she needed to go!

She took a step back from him.

"Here." She pulled something out of her purse, a brown paper bag, she tossed it beside him on the bed.

He raised an eyebrow as she walked to the cell door, knocking on it, the gaurd opened it from the other side as Sean peeked into the bag and grinned, pulling out Pizza, double cheese.

Their favorite.

"I've come to understand why I love you." he called over to her, jokingly.

"Jerk." She laughed and left.


	2. Mix Pain With Pleasure

**JUST AS WARNING, This chapter gets very very M rated. Go on if you dare..**

Manny was at Blockbuster, picking up movies, she thought maybe romance onces would be good for tonight..for her and Emma.

Emma loved her chick flicks.

Sully, Manny's ex fling, rented out her movies for her as he worked there.

He smirked at her, "Party tonight?" he asked, she heard he was having one.

"Nah, I don't think so." Manny confirmed, crossing her arms. She didn't like the way some guys looked at her. Ugh.

"Come on Manuela, you make the parties fun." He winked.

"Maybe next time Sully.." Manny said, turning her head to the rest of the line up so he didn't see her roll her eyes.

Pathetic.

"Emmaaa?" called Manny, coming back to the Nelson/Simpson house.

She heard from the kitchen, "Over in here."

"You wouldn't guess what I got you today?" smiled Manny to see the blonde against the sink, whipping her tears, "Oh..your crying." Ran over to Emma, dropping the movies on the kitchen table and cupped her face.

"I just miss him so much." Emma cried, and hugged Manny who dropped her arms, sighing annoyingly but Emma didn't hear, she cried too hard.

"Sean." Manny simply stated, not a question. She knew.

Emma nodded against her shoulder and Manny finally hugged her back, Emma answered, "Yeah, he's locked up, in the tiniest room, it's horrible. A-and he got attacked in the cafeteria last week-"

"Em, it's Sean." Manny said, rolling her eyes to the guys violent streak, and pulled away, "If he wanted to, he'd knock the guy out. And, a small room? Sean use to live in a trailer."

Emma smiled slightly and nodded, true. God, he had such a terrible life, she just wanted to make it better.. yet, he always insisted by her being in it, it was.

"Come on, I got movies." Manny said, taking Emma's hand and guiding her back to the living room.

Emma didn't move and shook her head, "I can't watch love stories tonight Manny, I'm a mess." Didn't Manny see? Her make up was everywhere, she couldn't stop crying and all she wanted to do was die..she felt like **dying** being away from Sean..how long was this going to go on?

"Fine." Manny said, grabbing booze on the counter, "We'll go drinking."

"Sully's house?" Emma sniffed, tilting her head. Okay. Possibly.

"Yeah." Answered Manny.

Emma smiled and nodded and they went to go change. Manny wore red and black plaid shirt, her chest popping out of it and undid the bottons near her toned stomach, showing off her belly botton ring. To top it, her hip hugging bright blue jeans. She cut her bangs this year to straight across and she rocked it, straightening her long brown hair.

Casual, but sexy.

Where Emma went simple, which was actually stunning, she made anything look good. A short short summer dress, it was strapless, yellow, and was tight around her chest, then flowed til just below her panty line. Her tanned glowed from it. She let her hair naturally flow the way she usually did.

"Oh my my, look what the cat dragged in." Said Sully when the girls entered.

Manny carried their vodka bottle and just rolled her eyes, pulling Emma in.

"Aren't you guys ever so cute tonight, as always." Taunted Peter, almost bumping into them.

"Emma do you hear something?" Manny asked her, the blonde glared at Peter but then got Manny's joke and looked away, shrugging.

"Nope."

Manny smiled happily and pulled Emma along. Sully's house wasn't huge, but big enough to be crowded with just 20 something people. Manny pulled Emma into a bathroom, hiding from them all and they chugged the vodka.

Emma jumped around, shaking her tounge out and Manny giggled, "Em, have you not drunken before?"

Emma shook her head no.

"We got to get you more experienced girl." Manny had to ask and shook her head after she took a gulp too, "Don't you ever get.. nervous, thinking about who Sean's been with?" Manny had to ask, see if there was any doubt, jealousy or hurt that crossed Emma's face when she asked that.

Emma stopped for a moment and looked down, then said, "It wasn't my business after we broke up..though it hurt. I know he did it with Amy, and Ellie..but he doesn't at all or has ever, pressured _me_ to do it. He knows I want to wait before _that, _and he has waited, and he's not a cheater_." _Emma had that stupid 'I'm Seans only' smile on her face Manny wanted to slap off.

Manny then blinked, wow, where did that go?

"Don't you ever get like.." she drifted off, smiling a little, trying to make Emma admit she wanted to. Who didn't want sex?

"what?" Emma asked, clueless.

Manny laughed and exclaimed, "Get horny!"

Emma went red but shrugged slowly, "I did other things with Peter.. I have done _some_ stuff."

"What sort of things?" smirked Manny, making Emma chug more booze, "Em tell me! We're best friends. I tell you." she said when Emma took gulps and didn't answer her.

"When I don't ask." Emma teased her but then shook her head, "He.. you know." She shook her hand, and gave Manny a 'you know this!' look.

"Fingered you?" guessed Manny for Emma to give her wide eyes.

"Yes!" she hissed, "Pipe down!"

Manny just giggled more and watched Emma chug some more, "Woah." She put a hand on Emma's waist and took the bottle, "If this is your first time, you're already plastered in 5..4.." she counted down just as Emma stumbled back into the door and they both bursted into laughter.

Emma nodded, laughing uncontrollably, she was drunk.

The girls exited the bathroom and danced a bit with the people over in the dancing area. Emma went to take a breather when Jay bumped into her.

"Oh, why..is GP having her first beer? Aren't you anti drugs?" he taunted.

Yes, Sean went on and on how they were back together today but that wouldn't suppress his joy of teasing her.

Emma rolled her eyes, course she'd bump into him, they were both headed for the front door, "Ladies first." Emma gestered and then giggled at her own joke, that Jay took notice, wasn't half bad.

He chuckled, she fought more better when she was drunk, "Oh you are drunk aren't yeah?" he asked.

Emma ignored and sighed, "Why are you here? Isn't it your turn to give Sean company tonight?" she crossed her arms, stumbling a bit but held her balance.

Jay watched her entertainingly then whispered to her as a secret, "It's passed Midnight Nelson, I already did that.." she made an 'o' between her lips and he went on, "and don't quote it like that..sounds gay."

"Oh wow, it's 2am." Emma declared looking at her cellphone, he was right.

Manny then jumped in and swung her arm around Emma as she glared of at Jay, "Hey Hogart, why don't you stop and talk to girls who actually want to?" she taunted, raising an eyebrow as he returned one.

He always loved the wild ones.

"Manny Slutos, whose the unlucky man you're taking home tonight?" he shot back.

Emma looked between the two and shot back for Manny, "Funny coming from a guy who made his last girl friend turn into a lesbian." She said.

He narrowed his eyes at her, bringing up Alex was just plain mean.

"That's...Not funny." He said after pausing and couldn't come up with anything.

Manny smiled proudly to Emma, she stuck up for her! Manny kissed her cheek.

Jay snickered, "Catch you pieces of work later." He left.

Emma and Manny bursted into the basement from the window and Emma drunkenly shushed Manny.

Manny climbed down, she actually wasn't that drunk anymore, Emma for sure was. She laughed as the blonde thought she made it to the bed, and fell on the floor accidently.

Manny oh'd and bent down, crawling over Emma.

"A-are you okay?" Manny asked, caring and worried but laughed harder.

Emma bursted into laughter but nodded and Manny couldn't help but notice her position now, on top of Emma, Emma's dress slid up a bit, her panties showed off.

Black lace panties.

Manny bit her lip, feeling herself getting hot and bothered. Emma was catching her breath now and sleepily closed her eyes but tried to fight them open.

"Sleepy?" Manny asked, putting her hand on Emma's cheek.

Emma was a little shocked by the gester but looked it over as she nodded, until she saw that look Manny gave her..it was almost like Sean's, much appreciation, want..need.

Manny leaned down and pressed her lips to Emma's. Emma didn't kiss back for a second, but then returned it when Manny slid her tounge in, Emma's fought against hers and it deepend, Manny let out a deep breath she was holding and kissed Emma harder, her tounge pushing against hers until she pulled away breathlessly and kissed down Emma's neck hungrily.

Emma's vision was a little blury, it did that when your first time drinking you drank half a vodka bottle.

"Just one time, right Manny?" Emma did let herself say, she knew she and Manny were missing their boyfriends like hell, it hurt, and being lonely didn't help..or horny.

Manny pulled away and stared down at Emma, her knees sitting her over her, one of each side of Emma.

"You want.." Manny drifts off, Emma wants to..with her?

Emma looked at her questionably, the girl who was just shoving her tounge down her throat, "Don't you?" she slurred, drunkenly giggling as Manny smirked and nodded.

Emma nodded back, accepting.

Manny didn't know how to begin, her heart pounded and she wished she had a cock to fuck Emma right there.

Emma yelped when Manny tore her dress down, yanking it off of her. Emma bit her lip, she's never done anything with a girl, nor had thoughts to, but she knew Manny was a promiscuous one, she knew what to do..

She gazed up to see Manny longingly staring at her body though, it made her uneay. Were they going to fool around or not? What was she staring at?

Manny's long hair was tossed to the side and she hungrily looked at Emma who nervously leaned up on her elbows now on the floor.

Manny crawled a little back, eyes still on Emma, then put one of Emma's leg to the side, the other to the far other side. Emma brought her knees up a little and her breath got shakey, oh god, she was really doing it, first girl on girl experience, not lesbian, but going to enjoy it, sharing it with her best friend, two girls just heart broken and missing their boyfriends...

Seemed innoncent enough.

Manny sank down between her thighs, she watched Emma lean up on her elbows and bite her lip, watching her, it made her fill with excitement as she pushed kissed up her right thigh, slowly massaging her left, making her way closer to Emma's wetness.

Manny looked up as she pushed Emma's thong to the side, exposing her clit, Emma's eyes were closed, and then shot wide and she whimpered loudly as Manny licked slowly, but deeply, up between her folds.

Manny took her clit in her mouth and sucked gently on it, sliding two fingers inside her. Emma moaned and arched her back.

"Oh, Manny… yes" she said. She panted and Manny wanted to hear her scream her name, a girls name, because she now belonged to her.

Manny was sucking harder and fingering her faster. She took her fingers out and stuck her tongue inside her, tasting her better and rubbing her clit with my thumb. Emma was bucking wildly, squeeling animalistically, some sweat dripping off her neck.

She moaned louder as she came close to her climax. Manny, while still going down on her, reached in her purse, grabbing her friendly vibrator. What? When Craig was away, his girl would play. Well, not his anymore, Manny thought bitterly in her head, she was Emma's and Emma's was only **hers**.

With Manny's tongue still inside her, pumping in and out she turned her vib on and pushed it inside of Emma, it was only finger length big, wouldn't hurt her at all, and as she sucked on her clit, never giving Emma a chance to realize what it was, Emma screamed out and came, vibrations running through her.

Manny let it go on as she stopped, but left the vibrator going as she watched Emma twitch a bit from her orgasm and shake, then panted, closing her eyes and trying to calm down from it, but whimpered and twitched as Manny kept it in.

Manny then pulled it out and Emma looked up at her. Manny smirked devishily and grabbed Emma's hand, "Put it in me." She told Emma and sat back over her lap, hips raised a bit so Emma could. Emma, unsure, but knowing Manny just helped her out, did as told.

She, with shakey hands, grabbed it. She thought she and Manny weren't going.. THAT far as to putting things **in** but she did as told. She got up and kneeled on her knees as yell infront of Manny. Manny ripped her plaid shirt open, completely naked under it. Emma couldn't help but want to feel it, groping both of them as Manny sighed, throwing her head back. She then shot her head up and hung it down, panting, when Emma pushed the viberator up her and it was on its highest level. She grabbed Emma's right side hair so Emma's neck bent a little, she whimpered, but still moved it up and down into Manny.

Manny kissed her deeply and mumbled 'i love you's into the kiss. Emma thought it was just because she was on the vurge of coming, yeah they loved another..but not like that.

Manny couldn't stand it anymore, she had to put her arms back to lean on the bed, Emma started fucking her so deep with it, she slid up on the bed and Emma was now standing, shoving it in and out of her until Manny came wildly.

"Fuck me! YES! EMMA!" screamed Manny and let out a burstful cry out. She came so hard, tears came down. Emma dropped the viborter and stared at it for a moment, she wasn't into it anymore.

Most girls had to expierence though right?

"Here you go." Emma said, handing Manny's shirt back as she went to pick up her dress. Manny panted and sat up, glaring a little, what?

No, no, no.

Manny grabbed Emma's hand and made her fall on the bed, Manny's knees fell off the bed and grabbed Emma so she leaned over her lap, butt in the air.

"Manny!" Emma exclaimed, not knowing what she was doing.

_SLAP!_

Emma gasped and whimpered, Manny slapped her ass! ?

_SLAP!_

"Manny!" Emma shrieked but Manny did it again but then reached to the back of between Emma's thighs and rubbed down hard. Emma shivered, still sensitive from her orgasm.

Manny clenched her teeth as she slapped Emma's ass again, and she found Emma rocking her ass back and against her hand when she'd rub her clit again.

Emma bit her lip, she felt so..dirty. But it felt so good. She was sure Sean knew tricks like this.. now she was kind of ready for him to take her virginity..wasn't bad at all. And he'd probably make her feel so much greater.

"Who said this was over?" Manny whispered dangerously into Emma's ear. Emma just got turned on by it, but she didn't know how serious Manny was about it, "move your legs apart." Emma did as told and Manny spanked her one more time until fingering Emma from behind.

Emma was shaking now, moaning loudly and shakingily, gasping and trying to breath for air as she came 3 times.

Emma was on the bed now, lying on her stomach, sweating, completely sobered up and exhausted.

She squeeked and shut her eyes tight. Another slap on the ass. Manny crawled over her and whispered in her ear, "Go to sleep baby." She kissed her neck and then turned her face to kiss her.

Emma didn't kiss back, Manny had really beat her, even though it was pleasurable at the time but now all Emma wanted to do was curl up and sleep alone. But Manny laid beside her and held her.

As tired as Emma was, she couldn't sleep until Manny was and she moved alittle away from her.


	3. I'm Not Okay

Emma was in the bathroom the next morning, closing the door as quietly as she ever possibly could. Manny was still in her bed, naked.

She remembered everything last night from making out with Manny to it turning more, and more, into a bad game Manny took too seriously.

She put on her white tank top and tried to lift her jeans up. Emma winced and looked at the mirror, she looked like shit.

She had a hangover yes, but she looked overly stressed and depressed. She didn't know why she let it go that far with Manny.

..or why Manny thought it was okay to go that far with her.

Emma turned and viewed her ass, it had bruises from her slaps all over that Emma winced again when she tried to touch it. Some bite marks, too, one on her inner thigh. Jesus.

A hickey on her neck. Fuck! FUCK!

Emma's eyes widen and tried covering it with her hair. Why would Manny do that ! She knew she was going to go see Sean today?

Emma breathed in a sharp breath when she raised her pants, ignoring the pain.

She stared at herself in the mirror, not liking what she saw and then jumped in the air, scared, when her phone went off.

She picked it up..

Emma: H-hello?

Sean: hey.. Morniing Beautiful.

Emma tried to hold in her tears, "Hey." She mustered out.

Sean: You okay? You sound..upset?

Emma: no I'm fine!

Emma sniffed and whiped her tears as she held the phone away and tried to act okay.

Sean: You coming today?

Emma: You know what.. I actually feel..really, really sick. Your right, I am a bit wierd right now.

Pause,

Emma bit her lower lip, her heart breaking, she hoped Sean didn't think this was at all him.

Sean: If I could, I'd drive you over a big bowl of soup.

Emma let out a laugh, but tears still stung her eyes. Even though it was just some drunk girl on girl, Emma felt like she cheated, Manny got too intense, made her say things like 'I'm yours.' And demanded she screamed her name whenever she came last night.

Sean: You sure your okay baby?

Emma melted to the sound of his voice, she felt better already. Maybe she was just freaking out, over thinking it. This was Manny, her best friend. They'll move on from it, and it'd be there dirty secret, even if their boyfriends would love to hear it.

Emma: Yeah. I'll come see you as soon as tomorrow, okay? I love you.

She could hear the smile in his voice when she said that: I love you too.

Emma tried to hide her blush and hung up. She sucked in a deep breath before she opened the door and then gasped.

Manny stood infront of it, now fully clothed and looking right at her.

"Who was that?" Manny asked, glancing at the cellphone Emma held close to her heart as if it was Sean.

"I-it was Mom." Emma lied, she didn't know why, Manny just..startled her, and was giving her the oddest look.

Manny's serious look instantly washed off as she smiled sheepishly, "Sorry if I hurt you last night.. we got a little too wild.." she eyed Emma, "I barely remember it." She lied.

Emma slowly nodded but smiled back uneasily, "Yeah.. it's fine." She lied also.

"Lets get to school then." Manny confirmed, leading the way.

Emma bit her lip but decided to follow. They needed to go back to being _just _friends.

Manny sat in class later that day, Emma wasn't assigned to sit beside her in this class, so as she watched her from the back, she bit the end of her pencil.

Emma looked tensed, awkward, she focused too hard on her test.

Manny smirked, she knew how she could make Emma relax..

"Manny!" Sully yelled as the bell rang and she jumped, she glared and shot up, facing him.

"What the hell do you want Sully?" she snapped, "Cause if it's me? To ever sleep with you again? Guess again! You disgusting small prick." She stormed out after Emma who left with the crowd.

Sully blinked, horrified, even the teacher upfront did and looked where Manny left.

What the hell was that?

"Sh-she dropped her phone." Sully told the teacher, putting it on the desk and raced out, face red.

Emma stood at her locker when Manny came up to talk to her, she hid behind the corner when she saw Peter talking to her, whispering.

What the hell were they talking about? Manny jealously watched.

When he finally left, giving Emma a hug, Manny slowly walked over.

Emma saw her and coughed, pulling her bag out, "Hey.." she greeted.

"What'd he want?" Manny asked, nodding the way Peter left.

"Just to talk, it's fine.." Emma insisted and swallowed hard, "I have Sean now, he's seeing Darcy.. we're all happy." She raised an eyebrow at Manny, trying to give that hint.

Manny just numbly nodded, eyes still where Peter left.

"I'm actually going to go hangout with Darcy." Emma said, putting her bag on.

Manny's eyes flashed madly, "Darcy?" Another girl? Why? For what? That stupid bible idiot had **nothing** on her. She prayed so much yet has dated almost every guy Manny has already slept with.

"She just wanted to make things cool, talk.." drifts Emma, unsure of Manny's dislike for Darcy.

Weren't they friends? On the same cheerleading team?

"Right.." Manny watched Emma wave and walk up, meeting up with Darcy on the end of the hall. Manny crossed her arms and watched Darcy laughing with HER Emma, they also shared a hug.

Manny stormed off.

_**BUZzzzzzz**_

Sean's cell door opened and in came Emma.

Sean smiled, sitting up from laying down, it was around 10pm, he thought she'd be asleep for school tomorrow, specially when sick.

Emma put on a baggy red sweater, one, to make it seem like she was sick..two..to hide the hickey from Manny.

"Hey..thought you weren't coming." He said.

Emma slid onto the bed and just melted straight into his arms, curling into him. His eyesbrow furrowed, concerned for her, but tightly wrapped her up into his arms as they laid on his bed.

She laid on the side her hickey was on so he didn't have to see, he leaned on his elbow a bit though so her head rested on his arm, the other side of her neck bare and free.

That's when he leaned down, and started to kiss it. Emma wanted to cry, and closed her eyes tight, but then melted into it, he made her feel good, better, but when flashes of the other night came into mind, she wanted to take another burning hot shower and tell him what happened. Yes, this is how it should be, her safe in his arms, she should of remembered not to go to anyone when feeling blue since her last _encounter_ with Jay Hogart. Always ended up wrong, fucked up.

How would Sean ever forgive her if he found out..

He made suckle noises and she even bit her lip, eyes still closed, but in blissful thoughts now. His nose tickled her ear and he whispered, "I love you." before playfully biting down on her neck. Emma's chest was pounding, this is how it should be. She giggled a bit softly and bent her neck a bit since it slightly tickled and he smiled against her hair, kissing the top of her head and laying back down, holding her tighter to him.

"Only have a half hour now." Emma pouted, she wanted to stay all night with him. They were cuddling when she finally spoke up and he opened his eyes, groaning in disapproval, he wanted her to stay..so comfy.

"Will you come tomorrow?" he asked, turning her and she laid underneath him now.

"Yes." She said, smiling up at him lovingly.

"And the day after that?" he teased, leaning down and she went to kiss him, he pulled back, smirking.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and laughed, wanting to kiss him, he grinned and leaned down kissing her.

The front door closed, Emma came in and threw her bag on the floor, as she stepped into the living room she stopped in her tracks.

Manny sat, angrily pouting on the couch, arms crossed and feet up on the table until she swung them down when Emma walked more inside.

"You were with _**Darcy**_ all night." Manny said, disgusted, she stood up.

Emma shook her head, "No I-"

"Why didn't you call me!" Manny yelled madly.

"I-I did." Emma admitted, she called to see if she wanted to meet her and Darcy before she went to go see Sean.

Manny raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'oh yeah?' not believing her, she grabbed her bag and dug for her purse.

"My phones missing!" she angrily threw it on the groundn and sighed, "I'm sorry, it's not your fault." She told Emma.

Emma gave her a strange look but nodded, and walked over into the kitchen.


End file.
